Unexpected
by Rage42
Summary: 'So unexpected...I never knew I could fall for her...' A Tofuu fic :)
1. Chapter One

Unexpected  
  
By Rage  
  
  
  
You probably know who I am. I'm the guy with long, silver hair, icy blue eyes, as well as an icy attitude. Yup. I'm Tokiya Mikagami. I'm the guy who owns the ensui sword, which my sister, Mifuyu, who died, gave me in her deathbed.  
  
You probably know my 'friends' as well. Recca, the monkey, Domon the gorilla, Fuuko, the tomboyish ape, and Yanagi who resembles my sister very well. Oh, I almost forgot Ganko and Koganei.  
  
I'm sure you know when I've met them by now. But for all of you who don't know, I met them when I was 17 years old, when I was in third year high school. I don't have to tell you every single detail so I'll stop there.  
  
Right now, I'm currently in first year college. I'm living in Kyoto at the moment, since I've been accepted in one of the prestigious universities there. Kyoto, which is a long train ride away from Tokyo, is very peaceful and beautiful. Very different from the bustling city of Tokyo.  
  
I haven't seen any of my friends for more than half a year now since college is very difficult, even for me. But I don't actually get depressed everyday, you know. Well, just a little bit every now and then.  
  
Anyway, right now I've just arrived in Tokyo. You might be wondering what I'm doing here. Well, every student in my college was just given two weeks vacation. I don't know why, but who cares? This only came once a year.  
  
I decided to take a stroll in the park then to my old high school. It was already 4:30 and I was sure that students were already dismissed by this time. I don't know why I wanted to go back there, but I guess I was hoping to see one of my friends there.  
  
When I arrived at the park, I bought a scoop of ice cream on a cone and ate it as I sat on a bench, watching small children play in the playground.  
  
After finishing the rest of the ice cream, I proceeded to going to the school. When I reached the school gate, I scanned the whole campus for at least one of my friends.  
  
But no luck.  
  
I guess this trip was meaningless. I walked away, my head down, and dragging my feet along. But I was here now, in Tokyo, so I decided to at least enjoy the rest of the day.  
  
I passed along a coffee shop, so I went in to drink a cup of coffee and some afternoon snacks. As I entered the shop, all the girls turned their heads and stared at me. Some had hearts in their eyes. I was used to this already, because this happened also when I entered my college classroom for the first time.  
  
I went up to the counter and ordered a cappuccino and some cookies. After paying, I sat on one of the tables and took my time finishing my coffee and cookies. I looked outside the window and watched the cars pass by.  
  
Then I saw a reflection of a girl who was looking at me. I didn't ask her to leave since I thought she was just one of those brainless girls who had a crush on me. But.something about her was very familiar. But I just thought I was tired.  
  
Then. said something.  
  
"Mi-chan."  
  
I looked back at her, my eyes wide open. Only one person called me with that nickname.  
  
And that was Fuuko.  
  
"Fuu.ko."  
  
She smiled happily, then approached me.  
  
"Long time, no see!"  
  
She slapped me on the back and then hugged me tightly.  
  
I was frozen as she embraced me, possibly because she didn't look like the Fuuko I knew before.  
  
Her hair had grown longer, reaching her shoulders, and she had some lip gloss on. She had a slim and slender body, which could be seen even with her uniform on.  
  
Finally.her femininity had already shown.  
  
But I had to admit.she looked very pretty despite her tomboyish attitude.  
  
Fuuko released me and looked at me, with a big smile on her face.  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
She sat down on a chair across me, as I sat on my own chair as well.  
  
"So.anything new?"  
  
"No.no." I answered. "How about you? Your hair's long."  
  
She unconsciously tucked her hair behind her ears. "Yeah.well.Yanagi forced me to.she thought it would look nice. Well, I think so too, you know."  
  
I smirked as I ate one of my cookies.  
  
We talked for a long time in the coffee shop, about school, people, etc. I actually enjoyed having her as company. But then, it was almost sundown and I still had to catch my train.  
  
When I was about to say goodbye, she took a hold of my hand and stopped me.  
  
"Wait! Why don't you stay at my house?"  
  
"Uh.I don't know."  
  
"C'mon, my mom won't mind. She actually likes having guests at home."  
  
I was reluctant at first, telling her I didn't have spare clothes and all, but still she insisted. Finally, I took her invitation.  
  
Finally finishing my coffee, we left the café and walked back to her house.  
  
****  
  
AN: Hoped you liked it! Please review! Thanks! ( ( 


	2. Chapter Two

Unexpected  
  
By Rage  
  
Chapter 2  
  
****  
  
"How are you doing, Mikagami-sempai?" Yanagi asked me, after all the questions asked from the others.  
  
"I'm just fine, thank you." I had answered simply with courtesy.  
  
The group had agreed to meet in a small ramen house in downtown Tokyo after school. Everyone had attended, except for the two kids.  
  
"So, how's life in the country?" Recca asked, sipping some tea.  
  
"Oh, it's fine." I replied, my arms crossed and my eyes closed.  
  
"We heard you're staying with my darling Fuuko while you're here in Tokyo," Domon said to me. "Don't you dare make a move on her, okay?!"  
  
I snorted silently. Me? Make a move on the tomboy? No way! I'd never dare to, even if she were the last girl in the world!  
  
I looked back at Domon. He was sprawled on the floor, with stars in his eyes. Obviously, Fuuko punched him directly on the face.  
  
I smirked.  
  
Then I shifted my gaze at Fuuko, who was drinking her juice, with an annoyed look on her face. I thought that Domon was absolutely insane for saying a thing like that. Despite all the changes that Fuuko had made with her looks, she was still the same tomboyish girl I had known before. But I hate to admit it. She actually looked really pretty.  
  
Now I never ever told anyone about this, but the first time I saw Fuuko, I considered her quite pretty, having that natural look that every girl has once in her life. But Fuuko's was.different. Since I've been chased by all the girls my whole life, I'd know of course. Most women tend to put make-up on their faces to 'enhance' their beauty. but I think it just makes them look much older.Ugh.  
  
Anyway.  
  
We had stayed there until eight in the evening, talking happily about every single topic worth talking about. But.we all had to go home. So, we all said our goodbyes to each other, promising we'll meet again the next day. Recca went with Yanagi to walk her home, and Domon offered walking Fuuko home, but she declined, telling him that I was already with her. Domon sadly said goodbye to her and walked the other way going to his house but before he continued, he shouted, "Don't you dare lay a finger on my sweet Fuuko, Mikagami!!!"  
  
So, Fuuko and I walked back to her house together, conversing about anything that crossed our minds.  
  
"So, until when are you staying here?" she asked.  
  
"Until Monday. I still have to study for my finals."  
  
"Ohh." she nodded her head slowly.  
  
We walked in silence for a moment, just looking straight ahead. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She was looking up in the sky. I copied her and looked up. I saw the stars and the moon shining brightly. It was really nice, just looking at them. It had a calming effect on a person that made him forget about his problems.  
  
A gust of cold wind then blew out of nowhere. This didn't affect me at all, since I was wearing my jacket fortunately. But Fuuko was only wearing her school uniform and obviously it made her feel cold. Being the gentleman that I was, I took off my jacket and gave it to her, not asking if she wanted to use it or not. She was surprised of course, not expecting me to do this, but then she took it and thanked me. Even though she was tomboyish, she was still a girl, you know. Besides, I was used to this weather in Kyoto.  
  
We continued walking home in silence and when we reached her house and went in, she took my jacket off and thanked me. She then said goodnight and went upstairs.  
  
****  
  
A/N: There's chapter two! Hope you like it! Please review! Tnx! :) :P 


	3. Chapter Three

Unexpected  
  
By Rage  
  
Chapter 3  
  
****  
  
It was already Saturday. I woke up at 7:OO, while Fuuko woke up an hour later. Her mom had work even on weekends so we were alone in the house.  
  
Since Fuuko's mom didn't eat breakfast at home, she didn't prepare food for the both of us. So, while Fuuko was still sleeping, I decided to cook some food for the two of us. I cooked some eggs, bacon, and a little bit of French toast.  
  
The aroma of the food reached Fuuko's bedroom and woke her up. Minutes later, she was groggily walking down the stairs and entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and said, "Good Morning, Mi-chan," sleepily.  
  
She sat down and stretched her arms and sighed. "Wow! That smells good!"  
  
I placed the cooked food on the table and sat down after wiping my hands with the kitchen towel.  
  
"Eat up." I said to her.  
  
"Itadakimasu!" she exclaimed happily and began eating everything.  
  
I watched her eat and smiled slightly. She absolutely looked funny when she was eating, especially in the morning. Her hair was tousled and all over the place. But, even in the morning, she looked pre--!  
  
WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?!  
  
I dismissed the thought at once and began to look at the food instead. Luckily she was too busy eating and didn't notice me staring at her.  
  
I began eating with my head down looking intently at the food. I didn't know what was happening to me. Just a minute ago,_I_ was thinking that Fuuko was kind of attractive and I was getting attracted to HER.  
  
I raised my head a little and looked at Fuuko. She was done eating already. She patted her stomach and sighed. Then she turned to me and smiled.  
  
I felt myself getting warm and turning red.  
  
****  
  
"What should we do today, Mi-chan?" Fuuko whined, looking outside. It was raining hard today, and the group cancelled going to the amusement park. "I'm bored!"  
  
"How about you do your homework?" I suggested, even though I already knew that she was going to disagree.  
  
Fuuko continued looking outside as she twirled her hair absent-mindedly.  
  
"I guess so.there's nothing to do anyway." she replied. She stretched her arms and turned to me with a mischievous grin on her face. "But.you have to help me!"  
  
I groaned.  
  
****  
  
"I.can NEVER get this!!!" Fuuko shouted in frustration. She ruffled her hair and crumpled pieces of scratch paper and through it behind her.  
  
"C'mon.That's why you asked me for help, right?" I said. "Now, listen carefully."  
  
I explained to her all the topics they were taking up in school and after an hour and a half, she understood everything.  
  
"Here. I'll give you some exercises to do. Just answer them and when you're done, just tell me." I said and sat down beside her since I was leaning on the table as I tutored her for the past ninety minutes.  
  
I grabbed the newspaper and read it as she did her exercises. I looked at her paper every now and then to see if she was doing the right thing and to my surprise, she was!  
  
At one time as I leaned to look, I got a whiff of cologne that she was wearing. For me, time had stopped. The scent reminded me of fresh junipers and vanilla. She smelled so good.  
  
"Mi-chan?"  
  
My eyes shot wide open. I didn't realize that I was VERY close to her. I jumped back all of a sudden and that caused me to fall on the floor.  
  
Fuuko laughed continuously until I gave my very popular icy glare. She stopped, but still tried to stifle giggles. She offered her hand and I took it. She pulled me up and when she did, I brushed off the dust on my clothes.  
  
"What were you doing anyway? Trying to scare me?" she said, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." I murmured. "Anyway, are you done already?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then please continue."  
  
She nodded and went back to her seat. I as well sat again but not in the same seat as before. I sat on the couch instead, to avoid what had happened earlier.  
  
****  
  
It was already Monday, and I was leaving. I decided to walk with Fuuko going to school since it was on the way to the train station.  
  
I woke up earlier than Fuuko, obviously, and took a shower. I took my time since it was only five thirty. I got dressed after and went downstairs to prepare breakfast.  
  
When it was already six thirty, Fuuko arrived in the kitchen, already dressed for school.  
  
I was surprised, of course, since normally, she'd be ready by seven thirty. "Wow.this is a surprise." I said.  
  
She yawned widely and replied, "It's your last day here, so I thought I'd be ready an hour earlier for school."  
  
I smiled a little, showing my appreciation.  
  
We then started eating the scrumptious breakfast I cooked and then proceeded to go.  
  
****  
  
"Mi-chan, be careful, okay?" Fuuko said as we arrived in her school.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hope you enjoyed your stay here!"  
  
"I did."  
  
There was silence for a moment, then broken when Fuuko hugged me tightly.  
  
I became stiff for a second or two, then I returned her hug.  
  
She pulled away and looked at me.  
  
"Hey, can we visit you some time there in Kyoto?"  
  
"Sure. I'd like that."  
  
We stood there for a short while, until she kissed me on the cheek and said goodbye.  
  
"Bye, Mi-chan! See you next time!" she shouted, then ran off inside her school.  
  
I just stood there, frozen, my hand on my cheek.  
  
****  
  
AN: Hope you liked it! Please review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Unexpected  
  
By Rage  
  
Chapter 4  
  
****  
  
It was already December, four months after visiting Tokyo. Since that time, Fuuko had been calling me almost every week, trying to check on me. I actually appreciated it, having someone to talk with. The guys in school ignored me, maybe because they were scared of me, while the girls tried everything to get close to me and be alone with me. Of course, I'd rather get stuck on an island with Domon or Recca.  
  
But, this week, she hadn't even called me once or left me a message on my answering machine. I sighed, actually missing to her talking about everything. But I decided to forget about it, thinking she was on vacation somewhere out of town since it was Christmas time.  
  
I then went out to spend my afternoon in the park and just relax.  
  
****  
  
I sat down on the grass when I reached the park. I breathed the fresh air surrounding me, and closed my eyes.  
  
I was so tired from schoolwork and I just got to do this once a month or sometimes, I never get to do this.  
  
The wind blew a bit strongly, making it much colder than before. It doesn't snow here that much, but it did get extremely cold.  
  
I lay on the grass, preparing to take a short nap. But only to be disturbed by the most annoying girl in the whole university.  
  
Michiko Kazuma. (just made up the name.hee hee!)  
  
This girl had an enormous crush on me, and every single day, she would keep approaching me and talk about anything that came to her mind.  
  
"Mikagami-san! What a surprise!" she said, batting her eyelashes and twirling her long, curly, blonde hair.  
  
I groaned. "If you wouldn't mind, I'm going to go home."  
  
"W-wait! Mikagami-san, how rude leaving a young girl alone!"  
  
I gritted my teeth and replied, "I'm sure you can take care of yourself. Goodbye."  
  
I walked away, but then she kept following me.  
  
"Stop following me." I said, annoyed.  
  
"Come on, Mikagami-san! Take me out to dinner!"  
  
"No."  
  
"At least for a snack?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then I'll keep following you."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
A few minutes of silence as we walked. Finally, my temper was going out of control.  
  
I turned around and told her, "Why do keep on trying? I don't like you and I'll never like you, okay? SO PLEASE, STOP FOLLOWING M--!"  
  
"Mi-chan?"  
  
I turned around and saw..  
  
"Fuuko..."  
  
She smiled and greeted me. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"W-WHO IS THAT, MIKAGAMI-SAN?!"  
  
I forgot Kazuma-san was still here.  
  
"I-is she your g-girlfriend?"  
  
I felt myself getting warm and turning red. "N-no.. why would you say that?"  
  
I looked at the corner of my eye. I saw Fuuko with wide eyes, blushing as well.  
  
Michiko sighed in relief. "Good. Well, I'd better be going now! See you, Mikagami-san!"  
  
She waved to me with a smile, then turned to Fuuko with a stare that could put anyone to death.  
  
"Hey, you. I don't know how you know MY Mikagami-san, but if you don't wanna get hurt, don't get close to him!" she shouted to Fuuko, then continued walking away.  
  
"What in the world is she talking about?" Fuuko said.  
  
"Just don't mind her. She's just one of my annoying fans."  
  
Fuuko smiled mischievously. "Still got the charming looks, huh?"  
  
I smirked. I decided to change the subject by asking her a question.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked as we walked.  
  
"Oh.it's our Christmas vacation." She said briefly, looking around.  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"Oh.well, Recca's with Kagerou and his father in Okinawa, Domon's with his family visiting Mount Fuji, and Yanagi's family is in Hokkaido. My mom's in a business trip abroad, so I decided to visit you."  
  
I appreciated her visiting me. I felt sorry for her, though spending Christmas alone. Like Me.  
  
We talked about what we did for the past months while we were going to my apartment. It was fun, and I enjoyed talking with Fuuko. I didn't know why, though.  
  
****  
  
"Wow! So this is your apartment!" Fuuko exclaimed when we entered my apartment.  
  
I closed the door and took off my jacket. Fuuko sat on the couch and turned on the television.  
  
"So, where are you staying while you're here?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, the hotel near the park." She said as she focused her attention on the TV.  
  
"Why don't you just stay here? You'd save a lot more money." I offered, even though I wasn't aware of what I was saying.  
  
She averted her gaze at me, her eyes wide.  
  
"Really?!" she said, a smile forming. "Thank you, thank you!"  
  
Before I knew it, she hugged me tightly in gratitude.  
  
Once again, I blushed as we made physical contact. Luckily she pulled back, her cheeks red.  
  
"S-sorry, Mi-chan! He he!" she apologized. "I'm doing that more often, huh?"  
  
"Uh.I guess." I said, as I looked away, trying to hide my red cheeks.  
  
"But thank you! Thank you!" she said, smiling, her cheeks red.  
  
Oddly, I blushed again when I saw her smile.  
  
****  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews! But please do review some more! I'll be SO grateful! Tnx! (",) 


	5. Chapter Five

Unexpected  
  
By Rage  
  
Chapter Five  
  
****  
  
"C'mon, Mi-chan! Hurry!"  
  
"We have the whole day, Fuuko."  
  
"But if we hurry now, then we'll have more time to do more things!"  
  
"We have two more weeks."  
  
"Oh, c'mon!"  
  
I sighed.  
  
Fuuko and I were going to have lunch somewhere nice for a change since we normally ate take-outs at home. Obviously we got tired of eating the same thing every single day. _  
  
So today I told her that we could eat out and she squealed with delight and rushed out of the door. So now, she was hurrying to get to the restaurant. oh and did I tell you that I was paying for it? Yeah.if you're wondering why.I myself have no idea.  
  
"Gosh, Mi-chan! YOU are much slower than a TURTLE."  
  
I groaned and continued walking.  
  
****  
  
"What will you be having, miss?" the waiter asked Fuuko.  
  
Fuuko scanned her menu. "I will be having.this.and.oh! That!"  
  
"Good choice.and you sir?"  
  
"I will have the same as hers."  
  
"Okay.anything else?" "No, thanks."  
  
The waiter nodded and left our table.  
  
Fuuko looked around her for a while and turned to me.  
  
"Wow.Kyoto's such a beautiful place!"  
  
I smiled slightly as a sign of agreement.  
  
"Who was that girl the other day?"  
  
I looked at her and recalled the other day. I laughed inside of me seeing Kazuma getting shocked when she saw Fuuko.  
  
"Oh.her.I told you didn't I? She's just one of my admirers."  
  
"Mmm.Just to let you know, she's been following us ever since this morning." Fuuko pointed at someone behind me.  
  
I raised my eyebrow and looked behind me. Sure enough, it was Kazuma.  
  
"Mikagami-san!" she squealed with such an annoying voice. "I didn't know you were here!"  
  
I groaned.  
  
Then she turned to Fuuko. "You.what are YOU doing here with Mikagami-san?"  
  
I looked at Fuuko.  
  
She had that familiar look of hers that meant she was getting annoyed and was about to explode.  
  
She stood up, pushing her chair back.  
  
"Is it ANY of your business?"  
  
"Yes." I looked at Kazuma and saw her turning red with frustration.  
  
"Honestly, if you think that there's something between me and Mi-chan, well you're wrong. We. are just. FRIENDS. FFRRRIIEENNDDSS." I looked at Fuuko, amazed that she didn't explode. Then she turned to me.  
  
"Right, Mi-chan?"  
  
"W-what? Oh, uh, yeah."  
  
I was in awe. I looked at Kazuma and saw that she was relieved but still had that sharp eye.  
  
"Good.sigh!" she smiled again.to me but frowned at Fuuko. "See you soon, Mikagami-san! And you.I'm keeping an eye on you, my dear rival."  
  
She flipped her hair and walked away.  
  
Fuuko once again sat on her chair and crossed her arms. "That girl.is absolutely.POSITIVELY.ANNOYING."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Just don't mind her."  
  
"How can she believe that we're together? It's not like we look like we're dating."  
  
I reacted to that statement. I looked at Fuuko immediately and saw that she was red. She saw me look at her and gazed at something else.  
  
I imitated her and looked at something else.  
  
For a while, there was silence. Then Fuuko broke it.  
  
"We DO look like we're dating, huh?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
****  
  
We spent the whole day being tourists in Kyoto. We visited the old temples, castles, parks, etc. By the end of the day we were too tired to go have dinner outside. So we decided to just go home and relax for the night.  
  
"Mi-chan.so tired." Fuuko dragged her feet along as I walked in front of her.  
  
"Jeez, you've gotta be kidding, Fuuko. We're only a few blocks away, you know."  
  
"That's easy for you to say.you're used to this already!" she whined.  
  
I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Being fed up with her complaints, I finally took hold of her hand.  
  
"C'mon.walk faster or I'll pull you."  
  
I grasped her hand tightly yet gently and pulled her with me. I didn't look back. I didn't want to see the expression on her face and I didn't want to get warm once again.  
  
But I _did_ like the feel of holding her hand.  
  
"Okay, okay, Mi-chan!" she giggled and held my hand tightly.  
  
****  
  
After dinner we decided to watch the late-night movie. We made popcorn, brought out sodas, chips, ice cream.all kinds of junk food.  
  
When the food preparations were all done, we turned off the lights and sat on the couch. We had two blankets with us and tons of pillows. Some sort of slumber party, you might say.  
  
Finally, when we got comfy, we turned on the TV.  
  
****  
  
We watched the movie for three hours and when it was near the end, Fuuko had fallen asleep. She unconsciously leaned her head on my shoulder and snuggled near me.  
  
"What the--!" I was surprised when she came closer to me. I didn't know what to do! 'Should I wake her up?'  
  
Deciding not to, I put my arm around her and waited until the movie ended.  
  
****  
  
When the movie ended, I carried Fuuko in my arms to my room.  
  
(Don't get malicious-minded, all you people out there!!)  
  
I opened the door (by kicking it) and put her on my bed. I tucked her in behind the blankets and was about to leave when she whispered out my name.  
  
"Mi-chan."  
  
I turned around and saw her eyes half-opened.  
  
"Sshh.sleep now." I whispered.  
  
"Good night.Mi-chan." she said, smiling. Closing her eyes, she turned and faced the other side.  
  
I smiled and left the room.  
  
****  
  
AN: He he he. wala lang. just felt like writing. sorry it took so long! Had my first quarter exams kasi e!!!  
  
Anyway, please review!! I appreciate it!  
  
Thanks!!! 


	6. Chapter Six

Unexpected  
  
By Rage  
  
Chapter 6  
  
****  
  
"Wake up, Mi-chan!"  
  
I opened my eyes slightly.  
  
Sunlight greeted my eyes.. next was Fuuko's face..  
  
Then I closed my eyes again..  
  
Until I opened them widely.  
  
"What the--!!! What are you doing here?!?" I exclaimed.  
  
Fuuko grinned. She sat on the edge of my bed. "I just wanted to wake you up so that you can make breakfast already!"  
  
She smiled widely, and then stood up. "C'mon, Mi-chan! I'm hungry already!"  
  
"Okay, okay.." I murmured.  
  
She smiled and then proceeded to the kitchen.  
  
I sighed, as I tied my hair and fixed my bed. Finally I followed Fuuko to the kitchen.  
  
****  
  
Fuuko leaned on the table where I was preparing breakfast.  
  
"So.. what are you gonna cook, Mi-chan?"  
  
I continued chopping some tomatoes. "You'll see later. Now just go watch some TV so that I can finish quickly."  
  
I sounded so much like a mother telling her daughter to just go play some dolls! All I needed to become one was an apron!  
  
"Hai hai, kaa-san!" Fuuko laughed going to the couch, her hands behind her head.  
  
I sighed.  
  
I continued cooking a scrumptious meal for me and Fuuko.  
  
While it was simmering, I glanced at Fuuko. She was watching cartoons, particularly Looney Tunes.. I laughed inwardly.  
  
At that time, I never actually realized her hair being long. I remember her hair being much much shorter before. Thanks to her hair, she looked prettier now..  
  
wait a minute..  
  
did I just describe the tomboyish Fuuko being pretty?  
  
****  
  
It was the day before Christmas Eve. So obviously, it was December 23. Everyone was busy decorating their houses, buying gifts, etc. I was done decorating my apartment, of course with the help of Fuuko. I had a Christmas tree complete with ornaments and lights, a Christmas wreath, gingerbread men, etc.  
  
All that was missing was my gift for Fuuko. Naturally, I had tons of gifts under my tree. Where did it all come from? Of course, my fans.  
  
So, right now, I was out in the streets window-shopping for Fuuko's gift. By the way, she wasn't with me; she herself went Christmas shopping.  
  
I went around town just to find the perfect gift for her. But no luck.  
  
Finally giving up, I turned around and started walking home.. until I passed by a jewelry shop.  
  
I stopped and looked through the window. Then I found it. The perfect gift. I went inside the shop and immediately bought it.  
  
****  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mi-chan!!" Fuuko exclaimed happily. She started opening her presents one by one, throwing the crumpled wrappers behind her.  
  
I sighed, then started opening mine.  
  
The stars twinkled brightly, accompanied by the moon. It was such a calm and peaceful night. Anyone would say that it was exactly the same as when the very first Christmas happened; quiet yet with feasts and parties going on all around the world celebrating the holiday.  
  
Fuuko and I celebrated Christmas at home. We cooked different kinds of delicious meals and played Christmas carols on the cd player. After dinner, we washed the dishes and finally went to the tree to open our gifts.  
  
"Wow! Look what I got from Recca!" Fuuko showed me her new shirt from the flame caster.  
  
"Nice!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the compliment, Mr. Sarcastic!" she said, then laughed. "Anyway, can I see your gifts?"  
  
She glanced over my shoulder then said, "Whoa.. how many fans do you have?"  
  
"Tons."  
  
We continued opening our gifts with occasional exclaims of "wow!" and "cool!" from Fuuko until there were no more presents left to open.  
  
Fuuko sighed. "THAT was tiring." She laughed, her hand going through her hair. Then she turned to me. "Do you want your gift now?"  
  
"Uh..sure, okay.."  
  
"Okay now close your eyes."  
  
".."  
  
I closed my eyes and waited for her gift..  
  
Then she kissed me on the cheek.  
  
My eyes opened suddenly. I felt myself getting warm. I turned to Fuuko.  
  
"I-is that..your gift?"  
  
She giggled. "Of course not, silly! It was just some kind of introduction.. or do you want to consider it as an extra?"  
  
I decided to stay quiet and looked away.  
  
Fuuko continued giggling, which turned to laughing. "Oh my gosh! I never thought I could see the day when Tokiya Mikagami will blush!"  
  
I turned redder and redder. "C'mon, or you won't get YOUR gift."  
  
Fuuko immediately stopped laughing. "Fine fine! Here."  
  
She handed me something from her back. "Here..it's not much.." She giggled shyly, as if embarrassed with her gift for me.  
  
"Thanks." I opened her gift silently, tearing the wrapper. Finally, a box was revealed. Obviously, the main gift was inside the box.  
  
"I'm sorry if the gift sucks!" Fuuko continued apologizing, until I finally opened it.  
  
A picture frame was inside. And a picture was in it.  
  
It was a picture of me and Fuuko. (Well, actually it was the part of the Hokage picture, only Fuuko had me and her enlarged.)  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I know it su--!"  
  
I interrupted Fuuko. "Thanks." I smiled slightly at her.  
  
"Y-your welcome!" she replied, her cheeks red.  
  
****  
  
"Now, since I gave you your gift, give me mine!"  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
I took out my gift for Fuuko.  
  
"Now, it's your turn to close you eyes." I said to her.  
  
"Fine." She closed her eyes quickly, excited to know what her gift was. " Okay, I'm ready!"  
  
I grinned. I opened her present slowly.  
  
"Come on, Mi-chan!" she was starting to get impatient.  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
Finally, I put her gift around her wrist.  
  
Fuuko opened her eyes. "Oh my.."  
  
She turned to me. "Mi-chan.."  
  
"It's a bracelet." I said to her. She was in awe. I had no idea what to say. "Fuuko, are you oka--!"  
  
"Thanks, Mi-chan, thanks!!"  
  
She suddenly put her arms around me and hugged me tightly.  
  
I felt myself turning crimson.  
  
****  
  
It's already December 31, New Year's Eve.  
  
Fuuko and I had dinner in a restaurant. Then we went to the shrine to give offerings and to pray. We spent at least 45 minutes there, until we decided to go to the cherry blossom park overlooking Kyoto.  
  
"Mi-chan!" Fuuko waved to me and sat down on the ground.  
  
I followed her, my hands in my pockets.  
  
It was chilly tonight, and I was tired.  
  
I sat down beside Fuuko, as she stared at the sky.  
  
"This year was really nice, huh?" she said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll miss this year."  
  
She turned to me and smiled.  
  
I smiled back.  
  
The wind blew suddenly. Luckily, I was wearing a thick jacket.  
  
But Fuuko was not.  
  
I saw her clutching her sweater tightly, so I put my arm over her.  
  
I felt her stiffen. She looked up to me then she looked away.  
  
We were silent for awhile until.. the fireworks finally came.  
  
"Wow!!!" Fuuko looked at her watch and turned to me.  
  
"It's New Year!!"  
  
I smiled at her. "Yeah.."  
  
We watched the fireworks presentation. I continued looking at the sky until Fuuko spoke to me.  
  
"Mi-chan?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Happy New Year."  
  
She snuggled closer to me and then resumed to watching the fireworks.  
  
I was stiff at first with what she suddenly did.  
  
Then I smiled.  
  
I put my arm around her and kept silent for a while.  
  
Finally I replied.  
  
"Happy New Year, Fuuko."  
  
We then watched the presentation until it ended.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, it was confirmed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I had fallen head over heels for someone whom I thought I would never fall for.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kirisawa Fuuko.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So Unexpected.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
AN: There! Chapter 6!! Finally! Even if it's good or bad (which I expect to be), please review! Thanks!  
  
PS. For Saicho_18: I apologize, but I do not know bishounen lovah! I'm very sorry! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Unexpected  
  
By Rage  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
****  
  
I couldn't help it. I just couldn't.  
  
I couldn't think of anyone else but her.  
  
Fuuko Kirisawa.  
  
****  
  
"Mi-chan! I need help with my bag!" Fuuko shouted from her room.  
  
"Okay..okay.." I said, putting down my own bag on the floor.  
  
If you must know, Fuuko was leaving Kyoto today.  
  
And so was I.  
  
The original plan was that Fuuko would be leaving by HERSELF. But then, she insisted on bringing ME along with HER.  
  
I declined for a moment, but after all the persuasion and rambling, I regrettably agreed.  
  
Besides, what was I going to do here anyway? Of course, nothing.. except probably get annoyed by all the girls in school (by the way, I'm still on vacation) and spend my free time in the library doing advanced reading.  
  
  
  
"Okay, you've got the tickets?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Snacks?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"So we're complete?"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
Fuuko and I were already in the train station waiting, of course, for our train.  
  
We were bored since we've been here since ten, and our departure was still at twelve.  
  
We played all sorts of games like I Spy, Rock Paper Scissors ( Bato Bato Picks! He he..), cards, etc. and still we were bored.  
  
We kept quiet for a moment until she spoke.  
  
"So, how's school?" she asked, her chin resting on the palm of her hand.  
  
" Fine."  
  
"Mmm.. hey..did you ever go to your senior prom last year?"  
  
I looked at her for a while with a questioning look. Her tone was casual, but I knew she was thinking of something.  
  
"Why the sudden curiosity?" I asked her.  
  
"Ohh..nothing.. just making conversation."  
  
I raised my eyebrow. "Oh really? Hmm..riiigghhtt...make ME believe that."  
  
She turned her head sharply. "What? You don't believe me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"I just don't. Besides, I know you. You're not the type of person to talk about a prom or something related to it."  
  
She turned red. "Really?"  
  
"I've known you for quite a long time now, y' know."  
  
"Fine.. but really.. did you ever go?"  
  
I kept silent for a while and looked up. Then I turned to her. "Yeah..we were required."  
  
"Who'd you go with? Or were the partners chosen too?"  
  
"I went alone. Even if all the girls in my batch wanted to be my date."  
  
"Mm.."  
  
"Why? Are you nervous or something?"  
  
"Well..I dunno.. we've got the option to go or not this time, but I don't know if I wanna go."  
  
"Why not go?"  
  
"I wouldn't have a date.."  
  
"I don't know about that.." I said slowly.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.  
  
I closed my eyes for a while, then turned to look at her.  
  
"I don't know if you noticed, but tons of guys get attracted to you now. Probably because of your hair."  
  
"How do you know THAT?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Remember when I went with you to your school on the day I was leaving to go back here?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"And you..well..sort of like, gave me..er...a warm hug...?" I turned away when I said that, feeling my cheeks turn red.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Some guys were..well, spied on you and when you did that...er...action...their faces turned red from anger and they were throwing dagger looks at me."  
  
"Really?" she looked up then a smile began to form. "Cool!"  
  
I sighed then smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Such a naïve and innocent mind...  
  
I wonder how I fell for her..  
  
  
  
*****  
  
AN: Hee hee hee!!! Hope you liked it! Please review!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Unexpected  
  
By Rage  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
****  
  
"Fuuko-chan!! Mikagami-senpai!!" Yanagi greeted us with her usual smile. We stepped out of our train, carrying our bags.  
  
"Yanagi-chan!" Fuuko exclaimed happily.  
  
Yanagi gave us one of her hugs when we reached her. As soon as she let go, we started walking.  
  
"Yanagi-chan, how was your trip?" Fuuko asked cheerfully.  
  
"Ohh... just fine, fine!" she replied. "How was yours?"  
  
Fuuko looked at me and grinned. "Oh! It was fun! Nice! Especially with Mi- chan!"  
  
"Really?" Yanagi looked at me. She grinned. "Hmm? Is that true Mikagami- senpai?"  
  
"Yeah... it was okay." I simply answered. What did she mean by that?  
  
"Ohh... anyway, come on! Let's go to the coffee shop downtown!" she said. "Let's continue our conversation there!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I started walking quickly, followed by Fuuko, then Yanagi.  
  
  
  
I looked back at Fuuko who was gazing up in the sky..  
  
Then to Yanagi...  
  
Who had an unusual evil grin on her face...  
  
  
  
  
  
I wonder what she was thinking of...  
  
Probably about me...  
  
And...  
  
Fuuko?  
  
  
  
I suddenly blushed.  
  
****  
  
"So are you excited for the prom?" Yanagi asked Fuuko eagerly.  
  
Fuuko drank her juice then answered. "Hmm.. not really.."  
  
"Ehh??"  
  
I watched the two girls talk about their prom as I ate my food. The whole gang was here in Fuuko's house eating lunch talking about school, Fuuko's stay in Kyoto, etc.  
  
"Hey, Mikagami! What did you do with MY Fuuko when she was with you, huh?" The gorilla asked, steam coming out of his ears.  
  
I chose not to answer. I continued eating my food while he kept raving.  
  
"MY DARLING FUUKO! What did this man do to yo--!!"  
  
**BONK!!**  
  
Domon flew right out of the house. Fuuko punched him out of annoyance.  
  
"Anyway..." Fuuko shook off the dust off her hands. She sat down on her seat once again and continued talking with Yanagi.  
  
Yanagi sweatdropped. "Uh, anyway, so, if ever you decided to go, who are you going with?"  
  
"Hmm... I'd prefer to go alone."  
  
"Really?!" Yanagi slammed her fists on the table. "I mean, Fuuko! Have you not noticed all the guys drooling over you in school?!"  
  
"Yeah.. so what?"  
  
Yanagi put her hand on her forehead. "Oh no..."  
  
She then whispered in Fuuko's ear.  
  
As she whispered, Fuuko got redder by the minute and she glanced at me quickly looked away.  
  
Hmmmm... wonder what they were talking about?  
  
*****  
  
"Bye, bye, Recca-kun, Domon-kun, Mikagami-senpai! We'll see you later!" Yanagi waved to us as she held the still red Fuuko's arm.  
  
"Hime! Take care of yourself! Fuuko, take care of her, will ya!" Recca shouted to the girls.  
  
"Fuuko! Take care my darl-!" An attempted goodbye from Domon failed. A huge rock was suddenly thrown at his big ugly face and he fell down on the hard, cement sidewalk.  
  
I laughed inwardly and put my hands in my pockets.  
  
"C'mon, Mikagami! Let's leave the big dope here until he gets his consciousness back." Recca started walking with his hands behind his head.  
  
I nodded and followed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We walked for quite a long while without talking.  
  
The sun was setting and the sky was orange and red. Some of the shops were already closing for the day.  
  
We walked in silence until Recca broke it.  
  
"Say, Mikagami, what do you think of Fuuko?" He asked, looking up at the sky.  
  
I quickly looked at him. "What?!"  
  
He looked at me. "What do you think of Fuuko? It's just a simple question."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"She's very clever and smart."  
  
"Okay.. how about outside features?"  
  
"She's..pretty.. uh.. you know, she has that natural look."  
  
"Hmm. so you think she's attractive?"  
  
"Yeah.. I guess..so.."  
  
"Then why don't you bring her to the prom?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
I stared at him for a while, trying to see if he was kidding. "Are you JOKING?"  
  
He laughed. "No.. I'm dead serious!"  
  
I shook my head several times. "No, no, no, NO."  
  
"Hmm? Are you sure?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be sure?!"  
  
"Because I'm certain that deep inside you, you're saying 'YES!!!'. "  
  
"How would you even know?" I closed my eyes and started walking fast. I decided to leave him there on the street.  
  
I heard him laughing hardly. If he was joking about something else, I would've used my ensui to shut him up, but I just decided to leave him.  
  
I didn't dare get teased by him about me and Fuuko.  
  
No way.  
  
****  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long!! Didn't have the time becoz of schoolwork!! Anyway, please review!! Tnx!! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Unexpected  
  
By Rage  
  
****  
  
"WHHAAATT?!?" I shouted in unison with Fuuko.  
  
"Why not?" Yanagi said, glancing at Recca.  
  
"Yeah... why not?" Recca asked as well.  
  
"Uh, is there any other good enough reason other than, 'because we don't want to'?!" Fuuko replied, her eyes popping out and her hair in disarray.  
  
"Hmm, I agree." I nodded my head as I crossed my arms.  
  
"Come on, you guys! You, Mikagami-senpai, have nothing to do anyway, and you, Fuuko, you have to come! It's your senior prom!"  
  
"Nnnooo." Fuuko and I shook our heads.  
  
"Yanagi-chan, I understand what your saying but I have the right to make my own decisions, so plea---!!" Fuuko was cut off.  
  
"Uh oh." Recca turned pale all of a sudden. We all glanced at Yanagi and our eyes grew wide. "Oh no..."  
  
"H-hime, uh--- c-calm d-dow--!!"  
  
"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, RECCA-KUN!"  
  
"H-hai!" Recca sweatdropped and crept away nervously.  
  
Yanagi then turned to us.  
  
"KIRISAWA FUUKO! You WILL attend YOUR senior prom!" She glared at Fuuko, who suddenly shrank.  
  
"O-okay, Y-yanagi-S-san!!"  
  
"And you, MIKAGAMI SENPAI!" She then turned to me. I never actually thought that the ever- gentle Yanagi could be such a frightening person when angry. "YOU will BE Fuuko's escort, GOT THAT?!"  
  
I nodded nervously. "Ha-hai.."  
  
We froze for a while waiting for Yanagi to calm down.  
  
Finally, she did.  
  
"Okay! Since we got that cleared up, let's go, shall we?" Yanagi smiled cheerfully and then went to the still petrified Recca.  
  
We sighed in relief, still trying to forget the very scary Yanagi we just saw a while ago.  
  
  
  
Finally calm, Fuuko then turned to me.  
  
"So, I guess we have to go, huh?"  
  
****  
  
  
  
Finally, I was ready.  
  
It was Seven forty, only twenty minutes before the prom started. I was wearing a long sleeved polo shirt and a coat, complete with a necktie. I was waiting for Fuuko to go downstairs so I sat myself on the couch and turned on the television.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was channel surfing, having nothing interesting to watch and I was too anxious about the prom...  
  
"Wow.. my second prom." I said to myself.  
  
With the most beautiful gir--- What did I just think of..  
  
I shook my head over and over again, trying to get that thought OUT of my head.  
  
I turned off the TV and closed my eyes.  
  
I waited in silence until..  
  
"Mi-chan?" a soft voice from behind me said.  
  
I turned around...  
  
And what I saw was Fuuko.  
  
She was wearing a simple lavender gown, held by thin straps over her shoulders. Her hair was tied in a loose half-ponytail and she wore little jewelry (small silver earrings and a matching silver bracelet.. doesn't Fuuko look nice?! ^___^) and she wore the lightest of makeups.  
  
  
  
Such a mesmerizing sight..  
  
I was in awe.  
  
"Mi-chan? Are you okay?" Fuuko asked.  
  
I shook my head out of the trance. "Uh.yeah."  
  
"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Anyway, shall we go?"  
  
"Yeah! Okay!" she replied.  
  
****  
  
It would have been a waste of good money to rent a limo that's why we took the taxi. He he.... Am I so cheap!  
  
It took about fifteen minutes to get to Fuuko's school, which left us with five minutes before the prom started.  
  
We sat together in silence in the cab. We both looked out of our windows and gazed at the objects outside.  
  
It felt REALLY awkward...  
  
  
  
We were passing by the park when Fuuko suddenly told the driver to stop.  
  
"Excuse me, please stop the car!"  
  
"Uh...okay..."  
  
She stepped out of the car and I followed. I paid the taxi driver and he then drove away.  
  
"Okay...why'd you tell the driver to stop here? In the park?" I asked.  
  
She sat down on one of the benches. "I don't feel like going to the prom!"  
  
I raised my eyebrows. " What?"  
  
"Yeah,well..I know it's my senior prom but I don't feel like going at all!"  
  
"Hmm..." I sat down beside her and sighed. "Good."  
  
"What?" "I said, good. Let me tell you, senior proms are the most boring occasions." I smiled at her and then looked up at the sky.  
  
A fountain was in front of us and a garden wedding was just a few meters away from us. There must have been a band because we could hear singing and there were violins, cellos, pianos, etc. and they were playing a fast song with a beat you can actually dance to.  
  
I looked at Fuuko. She was looking up at the starry sky and seemed to be thinking of something.  
  
I gazed at the fountain and watched the water fall and then once again go up.  
  
At the moment, the band was now playing a slow song.  
  
Then an idea came to my mind. I stood up and then turned to Fuuko.  
  
"Ahem..do you wanna dance?" I asked, offering my hand to her.  
  
  
  
She looked startled at first, but then smiled afterwards. "Sure."  
  
  
  
She accepted my hand and then stood up. She put her left hand on my shoulder and she held my hand with hers.  
  
  
  
And off we went, dancing slowly yet gracefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
I knew this wasn't the prom, but I didn't care.  
  
Everything seemed to be perfect at the time and for the nth time....  
  
  
  
I fell in love again with Fuuko.  
  
****  
  
AN: Yehey! Done with the 9th chapter! Wahoo!! Sorry it took so long!! Please!! Review!! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Unexpected  
  
By Rage  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
****  
  
It all felt like a dream..  
  
  
  
Last night was..  
  
  
  
Simply..  
  
  
  
Perfect.  
  
****  
  
"Where were you last night?" Yanagi and Recca asked us the following day.  
  
"Umm..." Fuuko glanced at me, then answered, "Uh..Mi-chan and I didn't feel like going."  
  
"So what did you do instead?" Recca asked.  
  
"Uh.." We looked at each other.  
  
"Well?"  
  
I quickly thought of an excuse. "We, uh, decided to..uh, stay at...home!"  
  
"Uh yeah! We stayed at home!" Fuuko nodded.  
  
Recca and Yanagi raised their eyebrows and looked at each other.  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"If you say so.."  
  
****  
  
(TV) "Why, Ricardo? Why?" "I'm sorry, Maria!"  
  
"There's nothing on TV except corny soap operas!" Domon exclaimed.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"Who could that be?" Yanagi asked.  
  
Fuuko stood up and started walking towards the door. "Probably my mom."  
  
She unlocked the door and opened it. And there was her mom.  
  
"Hello, Fuuko dear!" she said. She put down her bag and kissed Fuuko on the cheek. "Hello, everyone!"  
  
"Good evening, Mrs. Kirisawa!" we all greeted her in unison.  
  
"Why so early?" Fuuko asked.  
  
"For a change, you know.." her mother smiled slightly. "Anyway, I need to talk to you about something in the kitchen."  
  
Fuuko glanced at us then turned to her mother. "Uh..okay..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Half an hour passed until Fuuko came back to the living room. We turned off the TV and then looked at her.  
  
"So what did you talk about?" Yanagi asked.  
  
She stood still, her face frowning. "Uh..."  
  
"Fuuko-neechan?" Ganko called her name worriedly.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Fuuko kept silent for several minutes until she answered.  
  
"My mom's going abroad for a couple of years...and..."  
  
"What?" I blurted out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm coming with her."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
AN: No no...it's not what you think. Tokiya's not going to the airport to catch up with Fuuko...my gosh! That's too corny... He he..  
  
To sembreakbabe (?Forgot the name! He he!): I know..I apologize for my bad writing! I'm just practicing and all... Trying my best though! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Unexpected  
  
By Rage  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
****  
  
*I'm coming with her...*  
  
  
  
Her words continuously rang in my head.  
  
  
  
I just couldn't accept it.  
  
  
  
I just could not bear it.  
  
  
  
I had to go away..  
  
  
  
To stay as far away as I can...  
  
  
  
To avoid the pain and hurt that I knew I would be feeling once she was gone...  
  
  
  
****  
  
"Mikagami-san!" cried Michiko. "Where have you been?"  
  
I groaned. "Leave.me.alone."  
  
She laughed shrilly. "Ohhh..I get it. That girl you were with before.."  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"That so unattractive girl MUST have turned you down." She continued. "Ha ha ha! Don't worry, Mikagami-san! I'm still here!"  
  
She clung to my arm and started walking, with me getting dragged along. "She didn't realize that she made a BIG mistake. I bet SHE'S regretting it now! She didn't see right away that YOU are the man of every girl's dream, especially mine!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and pulled my arm back. "Kazuma-san, I need to go now. Do you mind if I leave now?" I gritted my teeth. "I have LOTS of things to do."  
  
"Oh sure!" She flashed a toothy smile. "I'll just see you tomorrow then! Goodbye, Mikagami-san!"  
  
She started running to the opposite direction.  
  
I sighed in relief. "And good riddance.."  
  
Finally getting rid of the pest, I started walking home.  
  
****  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"What? You're going back home?" Yanagi cried. "But Fuuko's leaving in three days!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Yanagi-san, but our short vacation ends the dya after tomorrow." I replied. "Besides, our exams are drawing nearer."  
  
"But...but--!"  
  
"Let him do what he wants, Yanagi," Fuuko interrupted her. "Mikagami does have some things he needs to do."  
  
I looked at her in surprise.  
  
'Mikagami?' I thought. 'What happened to 'Mi-chan'?'  
  
"But how about your farewell party?" Yanagi exclaimed.  
  
"Yanagi, it's okay if Mikagami," her dark blue eyes moved towards my direction, "doesn't attend it."  
  
I widened my eyes. I wanted to scream out loud, "WHAT?! IT'S OKAY BY YOU IF I DON'T ATTEND IT?", but I sustained it.  
  
"Now, Mikagami, when are you planning to leave?" Fuuko asked. "Later this afternoon?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," I replied, still feeling the shock. "I...guess so."  
  
"Okay then.."  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
I wanted to beat myself into a pulp.  
  
Why did I have to lie? I still had another week before school started once again!  
  
Why didn't I look at her eyes carefully and see that she was clearly begging for me to stay for at least until she left?  
  
I lay on my bed, regretting what I had done.  
  
  
  
She was leaving noon tomorrow.  
  
I knew it was impossible to catch a train that was bound for Tokyo at that time.  
  
I mentally punched myself.  
  
All the happiness that I could have felt if I had told her my feelings..  
  
All the times I could have spent time with her....  
  
Lots of 'could haves' and 'if only's' entered and left my mind.  
  
Aarrgh!  
  
For the first time in my life, I called myself an idiot.  
  
  
  
****  
  
There were only a few minutes left before Fuuko boarded the plane bound for America. I sighed heavily and looked up at the sky; there was no sun, the sky was colored gray..it totally matched my mood.  
  
I sat down on the grass and looked down at Kyoto.  
  
The most beautiful city in the world for me wasn't beautiful now...  
  
Too late..  
  
Just too late..  
  
I wondered to myself.  
  
When was I going to see Fuuko again?  
  
Several years from now when she's got a husband and three kids?  
  
Mi-chan...  
  
Mi-chan...  
  
Who was going to call me that again? If anyone ever did use that nickname for me, it just wouldn't sound right..  
  
It was only meant for Fuuko to call me that..  
  
"Mi-chan.."  
  
See? I'm even hallucinating now! I can hear Fuuko's voice!  
  
"Mi-chan!"  
  
Wow.. it sounds so real though..  
  
I then felt a hand touch my shoulder. Wow, I can even feel Fuuko's gentle touch!  
  
  
  
Hmm..but something was not right..  
  
It all felt too real....  
  
Then my eyes widened.  
  
I turned around..  
  
And the real Fuuko was there, sitting behind me, a gentle smile on her face.  
  
"Gosh, Mi-chan! It took you so long to realize that I was calli--!" She started talking but then I interrupted her.  
  
I hugged her tightly, giving her all the happiness I was feeling at the moment.  
  
"Fuuko.." I cried softly.  
  
I released her and looked at her straight in the eye.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
She sighed, and then answered.  
  
"Well, I told my mom that I didn't want to go with her. I mean, my friends are all here, my memories...  
  
  
  
  
  
"and the most important thing of all.."  
  
  
  
she trailed off..  
  
  
  
And she put her hand on my cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you too much to leave you.."  
  
  
  
And she kissed me softly and gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you.."  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
AN: He he..kinda mushy, is it not? Sorry! But at least it is finished!!!  
  
Yes!!!!!  
  
I'm gonna start with the next fanfic already!!!  
  
Yehey!!!!!  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers, both who gave bad and good reviews!!!  
  
Bye!!!!  
  
FEEL THE R*A*G*E*!! 


End file.
